Painfully Silent
by blood-seduction
Summary: What happens when Bella gets hurt while the Cullens are hunting and Carlisle's new assistant at the hospital takes advantage of bella? she keeps quiet and thinks he's gone for good, but what if he's not? summary sucks plz read and review 1st time author
1. prologue

Painfully silent

BPOV

As I drove to La Push I couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since I had seen Jacob. I had finally convinced Edward that he wasn't dangerous, and there was no worry of me falling for him. I'm not sure he believed me, but I think he just let me go because he couldn't stand to see me so sad and depressed all the time. I didn't like it because I didn't want Edward to feel like he wasn't enough, but after what Jacob did for me, carrying me through my darkest hours, I couldn't help but need to see him at least more than once a year!

I was only going because the Cullens were out hunting and apparently I needed "protection from myself", as Edward would say. I don't know what he's talking about, I mean sure I fall a lot but I got along just fine without him for 16 years.

Finally! I was here; as I pulled up to the black's house I saw a huge form tumble out the front door.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" Jacob exclaimed while squeezing the life out of me

"still human here" I hissed out. His smile faltered a bit, but he regained his composure quickly.

"what am I in for today?" I asked.

He simply smiled suspiciously and said, "you're sure the little blood-sucker can't see the future with me?"

this is my first story so please don't be too mean, but I need criticism!

r & r


	2. Chapter 1

Painfully silent

Chapter 1

BPOV

I can't believe he made me drive that motorcycle again. Sure I agreed to it, but I was drunk with happiness at finally seeing him again! I can't be blamed for this.

Edward was gona kill Jacob if he found out. I wasn't seriously injured but with Edward, even just a bruise was considered life threatening.

So here I was, stuck in the hospital, arms and legs all scraped up with a minor concussion. I didn't think it was that bad, but apparently Carlisle's new assistant, oh what was that creep's name…. oh ya…Chad. Well he thought I needed to spend the night. Poor Jacob felt so bad that even though he wasn't allowed to spend the night in my room, he was going to sleep in the lobby. I didn't tell him this, but I was happy he was staying, one because he would block Alice's visions so maybe I could lie about this to Edward, my stomach tightened at the thought but I can't not see Jacob again, he's my best friend and this time I was sure I didn't care for him the way I cared for Edward.

I was also glad Jacob was here because that Chad guy, who would be considered good looking by most girls my age but not to me, not now that I had Edward. Anyways, he keeps looking at me strange. I'm not sure what he's thinking and it scares me. I hope chad would be too afraid to try anything with Jacob here.

I soon drifted off to sleep, humming my lullaby to myself.

I was awoken by a sound. I wasn't sure what it was and I wasn't sure where I was. I started to panic. Where was Edward…..no cold body next to me. "oh no no no what's going on." It was then I remembered the day's events. Hospital, I was in the hospital. Phew! Now that was taken care of, what was that noise I heard? I think it came from over by the door, I flicked my head around quickly. Sure enough, there was a shadowy figure standing in the doorway.

"h….who is that?" I asked warily. I was scared james might've come back for me, been raised from the dead. I almost chuckled at the thought, but I was too frightened right now.

The figure chuckled- it sounded maniacal. "it's just me, chad."

I knew I should've blown a sigh of relief, but chad's presence didn't comfort me in any way.

"what're you doing here?' I asked

"Just checkin up on my favorite patient" he said slyly

"oh" was my simple answer

I remained tense as he made his way towards me.

"why did you shut the door" I asked him quietly, becoming more and more fearful by the second

"well we wouldn't want anyone to hear you scream now would we?"

I gasped and tried to scream but it was too late. He had covered my mouth with his hand and was quickly gagging me with a piece of the sheet he had torn off.

When he was done, he tied my hand to the sides of the bed with strips of sheet too.

He stroked my face, like Edward, but with much more brutality.

He must've seen the terror in my eyes for he said

"don't worry, you'll enjoy this"

My mind wouldn't process what was happening. I was in shock. He, chad, this horrible man was raping me! my mind went into over drive. I didn't know what I was doing I just knew I had to get out of this. I started crying, but it was muffled by the sheet.

'oh don't be like that Bella" he said "I'm sure you're going to enjoy this more and more just give it a little bit" and he continued on in my nightmare.

I started pulling on my wrists, tied to the bed. Apparently he wasn't good with knots because after a few tugs they came free. Before he or even I knew what I was doing I jumped up and shoved him.

I don't know exactly where he landed because I was already half way down the hall, but it didn't sound pretty.

I frantically searched for a face I knew in the lobby. Where the hell was Jacob?!

In my frenzy I forgot to look right in front of me and crashed into a wall of rock hard abs.

"whoa whoa bella, calm down what's wrong?"

Finally it was Jacob. I hugged him for all I was worth.

"i…I'm just happy I got released" I lied, lamely. I didn't want him to know what had happened and that I might've killed a man

"really?!" he said, buying my horrible lie. Man he must be tired.

"ya. Let's get outta here" I said. Practically running again for the door.

"where do you want me to take you?" he asked

"let's just go back to your house. That's where everyone thinks I am anyways."

I didn't sleep well for the rest of the night. Nightmares of chad and what I might've done to him and what he did to me, made me too scared to close my eyes for more than five minutes.

I just hoped I could keep this from everyone, and eventually move on.

I knew it would be hard


	3. Chapter 2

Painfully silent

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any of the twilight characters…no matter how much I want to(edward)

Chapter two

**BPOV**

It had been a week since the "incident". I thought I was doing pretty well…when I was awake. I guess I had been having nightmares because Edward constantly asked me if anything was bothering me, right after I had my human minute. At first I made up some dumb excuse about watching a scary movie at Jake's house, but when I noticed he didn't buy it and kept asking, I just told him "not right now." I was surprised he accepted my answer, but I wasn't going to argue with it.

Right at this very moment I was in Edward's car. It was a Saturday and he had told me he and his family had a surprise at their house. I had noticed them acting all sneaky this week and whispering secrets, but being the smart powerful insanely gorgeous vampires they are, they easily kept their secrets from me, the average dumb uncoordinated human.

I was lost in thought, wondering what the heck they were keeping from me that seemed to be very important. If Edward had gotten me a car, he was dead. Oh so dead.

Before I knew it we had arrived at the Cullen's and Edward was already at my door unbuckling me, kissing my forehead, and whispering "we're here love." I just smiled, jealous of his coordination and not just that but how graceful he was.

"thanks" I mumbled while stepping out of the car.

I tried to slyly glance into the garage, but Edward came right up next to me right before I got a good look.

"you ready?" he asked looking expectantly at me

"yup" was my simple reply. It was kind of funny; my answer didn't reflect the turmoil I was experiencing inside.

We walked inside the beautiful white mansion and as usual the inside looked beautiful and spotless. Surprising I know, what with the three boys fighting all the time. Most of the fights being provoked by "poor, innocent" Emmett of course.

Alice was the first to run over and greet me with a big bone-crushing hug

"I'm so glad you're back!! I've missed you!" she exclaimed in her over excited tone.

"can't…breathe…" I barely managed to squeeze out.

"sorry" she said with a smile

"I just saw you yesterday at school, why are you so excited?" I asked her

"oh you'll see" was her mysterious response.

Next Esme and Carlisle came for hugs, them I really hadn't seen in a while…I couple of weeks actually. Lastly, Emmett came bounding down the stairs

"BELLAAAAAAAA!!" he all but roared and again I was engulfed in a bone-crushing solid marble hug.

"jeez Emmett get off of me!" I yelled. He simply answered with that precious, "innocent" smile of his.

Once all the welcoming was finished, I was led over to the couch. Then, when everyone was settled Carlisle spoke

"Bella as you know all….well most of us consider you family, so seeing as you're family we believe this surprise will change your life as well as ours." He stated in his clear melodic tone

At this point I was almost jumping with anticipation, I wasn't sure if I should be nervous or excited

Once again Carlisle spoke, "Bella, I think you should know that there was an accident at the hospital last week. As you probably read in the newspaper and heard from Edward, my new assistant mysteriously fell out one of the hospital windows on the 10th floor."

I had heard that, when I'd heard it last Monday I hadn't quite been able to pick out exactly how I felt. I was scared, scared that someone would figure me out, happy I wouldn't and couldn't be bothered anymore, guilty that I had killed a man even if he had deserved it, and just generally confused.

"well," Carlisle continued, "you probably also heard that he died. While that is true, he didn't actually die in the way most people think of die. You see, Alice had a vision of him laying there on the sidewalk, dying. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving him there without even trying to save him, so I ran as quickly as possible back to the hospital. By the time I got there he was beyond help. But, I asked him 'if you had another chance to live, would you take it? no matter what the cost' his answer was 'yes'. So I changed him. Once he was changed, I explained everything to him, including our diet. He seemed interested so after a family discussion we decided to ask him to live with us."

Carlisle must have seen the shock on my face.

"you….you what?" I whispered feebly. My mind couldn't and didn't want to process what he was saying.

"oh don't worry" he said trying to comfort me "he may be a new born but we figured out that one of his gifts is the fact that he is barely affected by human blood. He smells it and is tempted by it of course, but it's just like how humans are affected by chocolate or other sweets"

I definitely had not calmed down at all, but Carlisle still kept going, I guess hoping I would accept and process this if given a little more time.

"without further delay" Carlisle said " I would like you to meet the newest member of our family"

A tall, muscular man stepped around the corner. I didn't dare look at his face at first. I just stared at his shoes but already I was hyperventilating. Edward put his arms around me and whispered "what's wrong" but I just ignored him. I couldn't take it anymore I had to know for sure so finally I got up the courage and looked at his face………yup it was chad.

"hello, you must be Bella" he said smoothly "I've heard so much about you, I'm glad we could finally meet"

I couldn't take it anymore my body was not willing to process such a shock, I passed out.

Thanks for keeping up with this I hope I get better at writing these as I go! And you should expect updates only on the weekends unless for some reason I have no homework but pretty sure that won't happen in summer school (gay!!)


End file.
